Life after death
by Taibron
Summary: Cuddy's life continue after the end of 8th seson. Some suprises. Some disappointments. If you didn't like end of 8th seson, there is another one for you. :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After something over 2 and half years away from PPTH, Lisa Cuddy sat on her couch in her "new" home in the centre of Princeton.  
After the accident with House parking in her dinnig room, Cuddy had decided, she needed to move on. So she had sold her old place, changed her phone number, gave up on her old work, accepted job at Princeton Genaral and moved to new house, nearer to her new work.

But it was kind of impossible to forget about House, when she saw him everywhere she moved. (A bike crossed her way. OH! It could be House... She met some man with cane. OH, House used to have better cane...)  
But there was more. In her work she was happy, but she kind of missed her fights with him. How she had to sneak after him, look for him in empty exam rooms and make him do his clinc duty. Her new work was simply "HOUSEfree" and she was not as glad for that as she hoped she would be.

Then she heard teribble news. House died in burning building. And after that... Her world almost fell apart. It was her fault that he was dead. If she had stayed at PPTH, she would get him under control. And what make her feel even worst? That he died while hating her. She didn't hate him. She couldn't. Cuddy tried but she just couldn't. And she didn't want him to hate her either.

Even after he almost killed her, her children, her family and that guy, she had never seen again, she missed him. It was over six months after she found out about fate of infamous Greg House, but she still couldn't get over it.

Cuddy slowly stood up and made her way to kitchen to pour herself glass of red wine. She went to check up on her children and found them peacefully asleep. So she went back to the couch and turn on her large screen TV she bought because of her 5 years old daughter. Lisa flipped chanels untill she found some romantic comedy she was in mood for. She sat comfortabely and pulled her feet on coffee table infront of her. She couldn't held it anymore. Everytime she saw some romantic comedy or a happy couple, she started cry. She missed it so much. Some company of an gently man. But each man that appeared lately wasn't good enough for her. Or SHE wasn't good enough for him. For anybody. She didn't deseved to be happy, she thought. She actually killed her friend, her lover. HER LOVE.

An unexpected loud scream made her jerk off her thoughts. Cuddy stood up and run to Rachel's room as fast as she could. Rachel sat on her bed with eyes wide open. Her hands still shaking how she woke up from a nightmare. Cuddy sat down next to her und hugged her. "Shhh. It's okay, it's okay. I'm here. I was just a bad dream" Cuddy whispered softly into Rachel's ear rocking her. Rachel calmed down slowly and Cuddy let go of her. "Are you gonna be okay?" she asked her adopted daughter who used to have lot of nightmares lately. "Or do you want me to stay with you till you will fall asleep again?" Rachel just nodded and lay down again. Cuddy lay down as well, Rachel's head resting on Cuddy's shouldren. Cuddy waited with her daughter in comfortable silence and listened to Rachel's breathing. Once she heard her regulary inhale and exhale, she placed soft kiss on Rachel's forehead, got off her bed and went to living room once more. She sat on the couch again and hoped, her daugter won't wake up like that again. At least not tonight.

She slowly driffted to sleep when she heard somebody knock on her front door. Cuddy wasn't in mood to see anyone, so she decided to ignore it. The annoying sound stopped after while and she realize that she needed to go to bed. Spending night on her couch wouldn't be such a good idea while she had to get up early to go to work the next day. Cuddy stood up, turn the TV off, grabbed her glass and finished her wine. Then she went quietly to kitchen and found out it was after midnight. Who the hell would annoy her on midnight? One person came to her mind and with that next wave of sorrow ran over her. She quietly set the glass to dishwasher and made her way to her bathroom. Cuddy took long hot bath and get ready to bed. Once she was in bed she couldn't fall asleep so she took book and started read. After next twenty minutes, she finally turn the light off and drifted to sleep.

Few seconds after she closed her eyes, she heard that sound again. Someone was infront of her house and she would definitely kill that person if the reason wasn't serious. She glanced to her alarm clock and saw it was actually 2 A.M. She slept almost an hour. Cuddy pulled covers from her body, grabbed her black bathrobe and went quickly but quietly find an baseball bat. Once she found it she hurried up, not wanting that someone to wake up her children. When she reached the door, she hid the bat behind her back and slowly opened the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cuddy leaned her back on her front door unable to move. Her heart was beating faster than she thought is possible. Tears slowly made their way down her cheek and Cuddy just stared into the space in front of her. She was dreaming. She was certainly dreaming. It wasn't possible. She had to be dreaming or halucinating. Nothing else was an possibility. Cuddy let out the breath she realized she was holding and tried to come up with something racional. She decided to take few deep breaths and try the door once again. Maybe she just had too much of her wine. But still uncertain what she would see on the other side of her door, she tightened her grip on the bat in her hands and slowly turned. Once she had her hand on door knob, she heard how too familiar voice softly spoke up.  
"Please!" it begged. "Please, let me in. I will freeze out here. Please."

Cuddy froze on spot once again but then put the bat on floor and opened the door.  
Once she stood face to face to the tall man on her front stepp she stared at him for what seemed like houres. He was quiet as well. She wanted to sream, to kick his ass, but wasn't able to more than let out disgusted chuckle and take step toward him. She looked up with soft smile on her face and then she started to cry once more. With her tears came anger as well and she started to punch him with her fists to his chest. "What the hell? You are supposte to be dead. What are you doing here? Was it just some stupid joke to make me pity you?" she yelled at him. He hadn't say singl word. He just stand there and let her get her anger out. After few minutes, Lisa was to tired to continue in yelling or punching him so she just stand there, sobbed and stared into his eyes. He finally took step closer to her and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry Lisa. I'm so sorry." he wispered to her ear. Cuddy hugged him back and after while she calmed down.

Then she pulled back and looked at him once more. "What do you want House?" Cuddy asked angrily. House furrowed his eyebrow suprised by the sudden change in her tone. "I wanna talk" he said simply, deciding to ignore her tone. He worked with her long enough to know when to hold his mouth shut.

"Talk?" Cuddy yelled at him once again. But this time there was no fear in her voice. It was pure anger. "Talk about what? About why I thought you were dead? Or how you jeopardized me, my family, my childre... child.." she corrected quickly and looking away for second but then continued "and destroyed my home? Is there something else or is that enough for you?" she finished. House didn't seem to notice ner mistake and he slowly nodded his head with sorrowful expresion. Seeing that, Cuddy let out disgusted sigh once again. She closed her eyes for little while and taking deep breath she turned to walk back into her house. "Okay then. Come on in." She said in almost whisper not bothering to turn to him. House was suprised by her reaction but decided not to comment and follow. He was glad that he get the oportunity to see her again and talk to her.

Cuddy stood holding the front door open for him but avoiding his gaze. When he was in, she quietly closed the door and went to living room indicating him to sit down on couch. He did how he was told and Cudd walked to near armchair and sat down as well, finally glancing in House's direction. "I would ask you if you want something to drink but I don't actually care how are you so let's get to the point. Let's talk." she said firmly trying her best to look angryly. On one hand she was angry because he let her think that he was dead and it was tortuing her. But on the other hand she was glad that he is okay and alive. However, she couldn't let him see that. He would turn to his common sarcastic self and she didn't want him to do that. Before House started he cleaned his throat, looking up from his hands in his lap to her face. He didn't know what to think. He saw anger and pity, sorrow and happiness at the same time. Probably she was as much puzzled as he was.

"At first.." he started uncertainly "I'm sorry for the car accident. I didn't want to hurt anybody. I... I just wanted to bring you back your brush and then I saw you with that man and..." he continued with bit of anger in his voice, avoiding her gaze."... and I got angry so I done it. I'm so sorry Lisa." he stopped for while. Before he could continued Cuddy spoke up. "So that's it?" She asked with lifted eyebrows. "Just because you saw me with another man and my family?" she chuckled disbelievingly. "You didn't even know he was "my" man. He could be with my sister" Cuddy stated. "Was he?" House asked meeting her look. "No" Cuddy said coyly "but thats not the point here" she added qickly just before she yawning. House noticed and stood up quickly. "I better go. You have to go to work tomorrow. I just wanted to apologize and when you want to talk, let me know" he said turning to leave.

"No way. You are not going anywhere" Cuddy stood up as well and grabbed his arm what made him turn to her. "Cuddy, you need to go to bed and so do I... my leg is killing me so..." House started but was interupted. Cuddy's head fadded little bit but then she looked up to him with dangerous expresion. "Okay House, but if you leave and get lost for so long again and then just show up, I'm going to kill you!" she said firmly. "You should probably go. Staying by Wilson, huh?" Cuddy wondered. House wasn't willing to talk about his best buddy so he nodded in lie as memories fulled his mind. "Yeah, I'm sure he is wondering where are you so long" Cuddy interupted his thoughts and walked to open her front door for him. "Sure he is" House said sadly and limped out of her door not turning to her. After they sayid the their byes House turned his head down lost in thoughts once again. "House!" he heard her call after him. House turned his head, far enough for him to hide tears which were rolling down his cheeks. "I'm glad you're okay" Cuddy said softly and saw House nod and limp away.

When she closed her doors, smile disappeared from her face. She ralized that this wasn't good. This was aboslutly wrong. What when he find out? She had wanted to run away from life with House and now again, she couldn't wait to see him again. That was terribly wrong. And House was hiding something as well. Hopefully she will find out. Sooner or later. With that she finally went to bed and dropped off.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys, I'm glad that you are reading. :) I was so nervous before sending my first story. But the first review made me feel much better (thanx IHeartHouseCuddy ) :). So please keep reading and let me know what do you think. Maggie

* * *

**Chapter 3**

When Cuddy woke up the following morning, she was tired and... late. When she found out it was already 7 a.m., she got out ofher bed as fast as she could and run to kitchen to started to prepare breakfast. She let out sight of relief once she saw that her nanny was already there. She had one thing less to worry about. She said good morning and hurried up to her bathroom to take quick shower, get ready and go to work.

When she was ready to leave she was 15 minutes late. Fortunately her boss wasn't going to fire her. She thanked her nanny, said goodbyes and went to her car. Whens he reached her black SUV, Cuddy noticed white envelope stuck behind left windscreen whiper of her car. She looked at it suspiciously, wondering from who could that be. But the she shook her head, grabbed the envelope and climbed into driver's seat of her car. She closed the door shut and put her stuff onto passanger's seat. Cuddy locked her belt and finally pulled out of her driveway.

20 minutes later, Cuddy parked her car in front of Princeton General on her usual parking spot. She quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and reaching for her purse, she reminded the envelope she had found erlier. Cuddy put her staff back onto passanger's seat and took the envelope to read it before entering her work. She didn't need anybody of her employees to ask questions about some letter when she didn't know the answers either . Lisa leaned back onto her seat and opened the envelope. She immediately regonize the handwrite. '_Call or text if you want. H._' Cuddy read for herself. She smiled softly when she realized that his nuber stayed the same but because of her new life, she hadn't it saved in her cell. Cuddy folded the sheet of paper with his number to her purse and finally went to work.

It was after 5 p.m. when Dr. Lisa Cuddy, main administrator at Princeton General drow home. Her day was busy, but not even nearly as busy as used to be. Five meetings with donors, clinic patients ans some issues with staff. And to make matters worse, she couldn't concentrate whole day. She had to think about Gregory House. The dead doctor, who was pretty much alive. And still annoying her life. She should have been used to it by now. They know each other for over 20 years. Sometimes it was kind of cute how he tried to catch her attention and then tried to deny it. But most of the time it was just annoying and he really drowe her crazy. But over last 2 years she had been trying to forget about him and last 6 months she had been thinink he was dead. And yesterday he just showed up by her front door. Why now? It had to be quite some time he was relased from prison. What changed his mind? And it wasn't just that what she was wondering about. House changed. He was distracted. He hadn't even noticed her mistake yesteday. Usually he would ask her why she made mistake in such simply word. And he was sad as well, she could say. And how he even found her? That was good question she thought. Maybe that was the reason he shoved up after such long time. Who knows what is running his mind, Cuddy thought again. She would have to ask him. But... But that would mean to talk to him or see him again. And Lisa wasn't sure if she wanted him in her life again. He is okay or atleast he is alive. And obviously he hadn't hate her. Both of that was good. But life with House was difficult. And very stressful. Cuddy wans't sure what to do. She wanted to know answers for all her questions but she couldn't let him in and the push him away again. Or be pushed away. Either way she didn't want to get hurt nor hurt him. It was frustrating. Fortunately by the time she was infront of her home. Cuddy took few deep breaths trying to push the uncomfortable thoughts away. Cuddy unbuckled her seatbelt and smiled, getting off of her car. Her little family was waiting.

Cuddy was glad to be home. Every evening when she got back home, she appreciated every moment with her family. Because of House's '_death_', she every evening thanked God for life. Cuddy send her nanny home and started preparing dinner. She decided for Rachel's favourite food: lasagne. After dinner, her daugher decided they will wach TV. Cuddy was fine with that so Rachel picked up a movie from their Disney edition and they spent most of the evening watching Tarzan. Rachel was enjoying it but Cuddy just stared on the screen from couch thinking about House. She wanted to see him again. Yesterday she was angry because he was leaving and today she wouldn't even call him, when he was willing to talk to her. Maybe to open up. She couldn't do that. She wouldn't look at herself in mirror if she did that. Cuddy stood up and went to find he cell phone.

First of all, Cuddy was looking for some babysitting. There was noway how she would let House come in, while Rachel was awake. It was too much for her to see him when she also thought he is dead. Rachel was small but very smart and realize that something was wrong when Cuddy, 6 months ago, was crying every night. And then Rachel started to ask questions. Cuddy didn't want to scare her so she tried to avoid answering but Rachel was unfortunately too smart for her age. So Cuddy give up and told her. Just some parts of caurse. But it was enough for Rachel to have nightmares from that. Cuddy knew it was her fault. Because she was weak in front of her, Rachel found out. There is no way Cuddy was going to make it even worse by inviting House in.

When Cuddy finally find babysitting, she texted House. Better then calling for her in that moment. She wasn't sure that her voice wouldn't brake. '_Starbuck's, Hamilton Ave in 20minutes_' then she closed her cell and went to check if everything was alright in living room. Once she found out it was, she went to quickly get herself ready. Sometime while she was getting ready her phone beeped. Cuddy reached for it from her vanity and run over the very short answer with her eyes. 'Kay' it readed. 10 minutes later her door bell rang and Cuddy hurried up to open for the babysister. She gave the young girl from neiborhood some instuction and left two minutes later, after saying her goodbyes.

Cuddy drow slowly in compliance with the regulations becuse she already knew House won't be on time. She found herself good parking spot, parked and went into the coffe shop. But she was suprised to see House already sitting at one of the tables within ther, with sad expression and coffe in his hands. Judging by the looks of the plastic cup, House had already been waiting here for some time. Cudde bought herself a coffe as well and made her way to House. When he noticed her presence, he nodded his head in greeting and watched her sat up. Cuddy sat down and looked him up and down. She wasn't sure but though he had the same clothes he had yesterday.

"So House, how are you?" Cuddy asked softly braking the uncomfortable silence.  
House let out a chuckle and smirked. "I'm... fine. You?"  
Cuddy didn't understand why he was smirking but answered simply. "I'm fine. Little bit tired after yesterday but fine" She said taking sip of her coffee.

"So" House began sipping his coffee as well. "What would you like to know?" he asked watching his reaction.  
Cuddy furrowed her eyebrow suprised by his direct question.  
"I'm sure you are dying to know why I was 'dead' and what I have been doing the entire time. I know you Cuddles. You are as curious as I'm." he said smirking.  
Cuddy let out frustrated sight but smiled as well. He really know her too well, she was dying to know. "Okay. I confess I'm dying to know. So stop tortuing me and talk. Please" she leaned her elbows on the table and rested her chin in her hands, locking her eyes with his.  
"Where should I start?" he asked with soft smile on his face, still looking into her beautiful blue eyes.  
"From beginig?" she joked. House gave her '_are you kidding me?_' expresion and she laughted. "Okay. So since jail, I guess"

House smiled softly and started with his story. But he missed out the part that Wilson found out about his cancer. House didn't want to talk about it just yet.  
He was just about to get to the burning building and his miracle escape when her phone rang. Cuddy gave him apologetic expresion and took the call. House hadn't hear the person on the other side but by Cuddy's frightened face, he could say something was wrong. Very wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone who is reading. Here is next chapter for you but I have to apologize for little longer pause before 5th chapter. I hate to make you wait and I would love to give you the 5th chapter right now but it needs time and I don't have it. I will try my best to update as soon as possible but i can make any promises. So enjoy this one and please let me know what do you think :) -M.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Yeah" Cuddy answered her phone little annoyed. She hadn't read the caller ID, so she didn't know if it was serious or not. But once she heard who was at the other end, her expresion totally changed. It was her babysister. Something was wrong. "Okay Lilly, just calm down and tell me what had happend" Cuddy said as calmly as she could. But indeed she was freaked out. "Okay. I will meet you there, I'm already on my way" Cuddy said and with shaking hands closed her phone.

"What happend?" House asked from his seat.  
"My kid is going to hospital" Cuddy managed to said with her eyes wide open from fear.  
"I'm going with you" House said as quickly standing up as cripple could.  
"House, you can't go with me" Cuddy said in shaking, her eyes already tearing up.  
"Something is wrong with Rachel. I want to be there for both of you, Cuddy" House said softly touching her shoulder.  
"Rachel is okay" Cuddy said avoiding his look. She wasn't in mood for that.  
"Wait... What?" House not understanding what was going on. "You said your child is.."  
"I know what I said House!" Cuddy interupted him loosing her patience. "But I don't have time to explain now. I have to go" she said turning to leave.  
"I'm going with you" House said following her quickly. Cuddy turned to him once more, tears rolling down her cheeks. "House you CAN'T go with me" she repeated.  
"Why not?" he asked angrily. It was annoying when she was telling him what he can't do but didn't explain why.  
"They took him to PPTH" she said with pity in her eyes. She wanted him to go with her. She would appreciate some support, but he couldn't go there wit her.  
"Never mind. I'm still going." he said limping around her to her black car.  
"House!" she called runnig after him. "You are dead remember? You can't just go to place where everyone knows you." she explained finally.  
"Yeah, and you can't drive in your condition." he stopped by driver's side of her car. "Gimme the keys. I will at least take you there. You are shaking and it's not going to help anybody if you end in car accident" House said with his arm waiting for her to give him the keys. Cuddy rolled her eyes, give him them and went to the other side. She opened the door and climbed in the seat. House did as well and when they both buckled their seatbelts, House pulled out of the parking spot and drowe in directin of the famous hospital of Princeton Plainsboro.

Most of their way they both were quiet. Both lost in their thoughts. House tried to focus on driving while Cuddy was staring out of the window. She was worried about her son and about her daughter as well. Rachel was very sensitive from the accident when House's car was parked in their dinning room. She was little back then but she still remember. She would be scared beacuse of her brother maybe more than Cuddy. Few times Cuddy felt House's eyes on her but ignore them. She had to decide what to tell him first. After few minutes of staring out of window, Cuddy turned to look at House. His clenched tightly, his blue eyes on road. He didn't seem to pay her attention until she spoke up.  
"I'm sorry House" Cuddy said softly watching his stone face. "I should have told you"  
House turned to her for second then watchin the road again. "You don't have to aplogize Cuddy. It's your life and none of my business, right?" he smiled softly still waching the road. They were just few minutes from PPTH. Cuddy nodded and without another word looked out of window on her side.

Five minutes later Cuddy run through lobby in PPTH to the elevator. Lilly texted her in what room her son was lying so she didn't bother to stop and run straight to the elveator. She stood out of the elvator on third floor and realize she was little puzzled. She got used to her new hospital and it took her second to find her way. She run throught glass doors to room 308 and find her babysister sitting in one of chairs next to the bed her son was lying in. Next to Lilly was snuggled Rachel. Thanks to God, she was asleep. On the other side of the bed were standing two young female doctors. Cuddy hadn't recognize no one of them. She cleaned her throat to let them know she was there and went to Lilly, watched by both doctors. "Hi Lilly. What happend?" Cuddy asked the young girl and huggeg her tightly. She couldn't not to notice the obvious marks from crying under Lilly's eyes. Lilly just shook her head and looked at sleeping boy in bed. "I don't know. He was okay and suddenly passed out" she said with shaking voice, tears  
once more rolling down her cheeks. Cuddy hugged her again and then turned to the doctors.  
"Good evening" the smaller of them said. "I assume, you are his mother?" Cuddy nodded her head and wachted her son. "What's wrong with him?" she asked with worry in her eyes.  
"We don't know yet" said the taller doctor with dark brown hair. "We are from diagnostican department and we run some test to..."  
"I want to talk with your boss." Cuddy interupted in the best autoritathive tone she was able to use. "NOW!" she added and watched both of the doctors nodding their heads.  
"I will call him" said the small asian with glasses and black hair, walking out of the room.  
Cuddy nodded and turned to Lilly. "Go home Lilly, downstair in garage is waiting tall man. I think you will recognize him. He will take you home okay? I think it was enough for you today." Cuddy said in low tone and soft smile appeared on her face. Lilly nodded her head and went to the door out of the room. But she stopped and turned to Cuddy. "Please, let me know how he is." Cuddy nodded and smiled again. With that, Lilly turned and left hospital in silence.

When Dr. Park left the room, she pul her cell out of her pocked and dealed her boss's number.  
"Hi boss. Mother of our patient arrived and she want to talk to you"  
"Oh, come on Park. You can't handle it on your own?" she hear her boss from other end.  
"Yeah, I think we could, but she looks devastated and I think she could make big fuss about it" she said sincerely.  
"Okay" he said with annoyance. "I'm there in two minutes" she heard him said befor he hang up on her.  
Park shook her head and return to the room. She said the mother that thir boss will be there in few minutes and then started to talk to her colleague. The black haired women sat in one of the chairs next to bed with her son, holding his hand.

"Lisa?" male voice echoed in the room. Cuddy looked up from her son and saw young blond haired man with smile on his face. Cuddy stood up and went to him welcomed in his embrace. "Hi, Robert" she said with smile when she leaned out of the hug. Dr. Park and Dr. Adams both watched them confused. "How are you?" Chase asked ignoring the stares from his fellows. "Besides child with unknow diasese you mean?" Cuddy asked humorlessly. "Besides that I'm fine. What about you? Diagnostican head, huh?" she replyed.  
"Yeah, huh, I assume you know about House's death" Chase asked lowering his head to look to Cuddy's eyes.  
Cuddy nodded her head slowly, trying to look sad and not to laugh. "I do" she wispered. With that Chase turned to Adams and Park with huge smile on his face. "Doctors, I have to pleasture to introduce you to Dr. Lisa Cuddy." he said and jaws of both younger doctors dropped. "THE Dr. Lisa Cuddy?" Adams was first to get herself together from the shock. Chase nodded and Adams was speechless once again. In front of her stood women that everybody knew like the only boss who managed to get House under control. At least at hospital. But then that woman suddenly left and most of them hadn't heard anything about her until now. Cuddy was obviously puzzled. She was clueless why both of the doctors stared at her like she was a ghost or something.

Cuddy slowly turned her head to Chase but her eyes suspiciously stayd at the two females in front of her. After next few seconds she finally turned her attention to Chase comlpetly. "What's going on?" she whispered to him still feeling the stares on her. Chase laughted. "You became a legend, Lisa" he said with huge smile.  
"What? Why?" she asked back with raised eybrows. Chase was just about to answer when they heard a soft voice speak up.  
"Mom! Jeremy is awake" Rachel said to her mother.  
Cuddy immediately turned and run to side of her son's bed. She took him to embrace and softly talked to him.  
When Chase saw the little boy's eyes, he froze for a minute. Then he turned to Park. "Doctor Park. Would you be so nice and take this little beautiful girl to cafeteria? She is certainly starving, aren't you?" he turned to Rachel. She hadn't know him so she was nervous but nodded. Chase turned to Park again and added with smile. "Miss Adams will go with you, too"

Neiter one of the women understood why they should do that bud didn't want to argue with their boss. Adams streched hand for Rachel to hold but Rachel turned to her mother for permision to leave. Cuddy nodded with reassuring smile. Rachel looked up to Adams and took her hand. When all of them were gone, Chase turned to Cuddy. "He has his eyes." he said with narrowed eyes. Cuddy swallowed and nodded her head. There was no way how she could deny the obvious thing.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys, I managed to finish that chapter earlier than I hoped. But I'm really afraid about the next one, because I don't know how much time I will have this week. :/

Anyway this is the longest chapter that far and I hope you will like it.

Enjoy and let me know what do you think about it :D Thanx for reading. -M.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

House stood in garages under the hospital nervous about some people who might recognize him. He stood there almost 15 minutes and his leg was throbbing. He looked around and then saw young girl like Cuddy had described her. He saw her look around and when she spotted him, she went to him.

"Hi, I'm Lilly. You are the man who is supposted to take me home?" she asked softly with coy expression. House just nodded and without a word climbed into the car. Lilly followed suit and stayed silent as well. House wondered, why he was even doing that. Since when he was doing favors to anybody? Had he really changed that much? Just because Cuddy's child is sick doesn't me he should be that nice at her, right? He didn't care about the child. He didn't even know whose it was. And why the hell cared he about Cuddy at all. She was the one who left. Because of her, he was in jail and had to fake his dead, right? But could he just blame _HER_ for everything? No. He already know it was his fault but it would be easier to blame her.  
House was lost in thoughts but the fact that the girl in Cuddy's car stared at him the entire time hadn't come unnoticed. It drove him crazy. His jaw was clenched and he tried his best to focus on driving.

"What?" he asked angrily when he couldn't hold it anymore. The girl quickly looked away scared by his tone. The man next to her was interesting. His expression was cold but she still could see the sadness in his beautiful blue eyes. She knew that eyes, and soon she had realized from where.  
"Why are you staring at me the whole time?" he asked calming down a little.  
Lilly looked away. "He has your eyes." she murmured more for herself than for him.  
House checked her quickly not knowing what she was talking about. But when he wanted to see into her eyes, she was looking away from him. He turned his attention back to the road but asked. "Who has my eyes?"  
"Jeremy" Lilly said still avoiding his gaze.  
"Jeremy?" House asked as lost as earlier. "Who is that?"  
"I thought you know him, when you do know Dr. Cuddy." Lilly said suprised that he didn't know Cuddy's kid. "But if you don't know him, I assume it just coincidence. Turn the left here." Lilly navigated him to her home wondering who he was. His eyes was similar as Jeremy's but, he didn't seem to know him. Was possible that he wouldn't know his child? That Dr. Cuddy wouldn't tell him about his son? Or was it just some coincidence. She actually didn't even know how the man in driver's seat was conected with Dr. Cuddy. Maybe it was some family member. Who knows. Lilly didn't want to bother him with staring at him again, so she focused on the streets they were driving through.  
House tried to focus on the traffic but had to wonder, what she thought by what she had said. Was it possible? Would he be father? But why wouldn't Cuddy tell him about it? "Stop here" he heard Lilly's voice interupted his thoughts. He did how he was told and waited for her to get out of Cuddy's car. "Thank you and please tell Dr. Cuddy, that I wish them luck" she said and saw him nod his head. Then she closed the door and went to her house. Once whe was gone, he found his cell phoned and texted.

* * *

"He has his eyes." Chase said with narrowed eyes. Cuddy swallowed and nodded her head. There was no way how she could deny the obvious thing.

"Why hadn't you tell to any of us?" Chase asked slowly moving to the opposite side of bed.  
"Chase, why do you think I left?" she said with tering eyes. Jeremy was peacefully asleep in her arms and she rocked him. "You think that after House drove into my house, I wanted to risk? Can you imagine what he would done if he had found out?" with thet she get nauseus. She has to tell him. But how to start? _Hi House, how are you? Yeah and by the way, you've got almost two years old son..._ He will definitely be angry. Doesn't matter how she will tell him.  
"No. I can't." Chase's voice interupted her thoughts. "I can't imagine what he would say, but he has right to know."  
"Too late, huh?" Cuddy joked still thinking about how House is going to react when she will tell him.  
Chase was suprised that she joked about their dead friend. He opened his mouth and was just about to say something but before he could, Cuddy spoke up again.  
"So what is with my son, doctor?" she asked in serious manner.  
Chase closed his mouth for second and then spoke up in low tone. "We don't know yet. We assume it's some kind of infection because of fever he had earlier. Dr. Taub is running some test. We gave him some antibiotics and..." he wanted to continue when Cuddy's phone beeped.  
"Sorry." she said pulling her phone out of her pocket.  
_'Garages in 5min. or I'm going upstairs._' Cuddy read for herself. She felt her heart beating faster and her hands were shaking suddenly. She closed her eyes for moment exhaling deeply. "Is he going to be okay if I leave for a while?" she asked with still closed eyes trying to calm herself down. Chase furrowed eyebrow bud nodded his head. Then he realize she had closed eyes so he spoke up.  
"Yeah, he is stabilized for now, so yeah he will be alright. Is everything okay?" Chase was wondering what was going on. It had to be something important because the Cuddy he used to know would never left her child for nothing. Even more when they didn't know what was going on with him.  
"Yeah, I... I just have to take care about something." Cuddy said looking at Chase. "Yeah and if Rachel come back, please tell her I will be right back and please try to keep her busy." she added. He gave her understanding nod and Cuddy carefuly stood up and without another word left the room. Making her way to elevator, she wondered what House already knew and how she should tell him. When she got into the elevator she tried to get herself ready for yelling. There definitely will be some. She didn't know who would be the one yelling but was sure that someone would. The elevator was empty and she was gald for that. But she was suprised she hadn't saw Wilson yet. Rumors in PPTH were spreading pretty quickly and she was sure someone had to recognize her. She put this thought to the back of her mind. Now she needed to concentrate to House and their little talk. Care about Wilson would she take later.

Stepping out of the elevator, she saw House already standing next to her car. His back leaning on the black SUV behind him, his jaw clanched with obvious anger, his eyes locked on some spo on ground and his cane tapping in impacience. She took one deep breath and went into his direction.  
When she got few feets away from him, she waited for him to look up. But he seemed to be oblivious of her presence so she cleaned her throat loudly. House looked up and when he saw her stand there, he pulled off her car and looked into her eyes. She could see the anger in his eyes and hear it in his voice when he spoke up.

"Something you forgot to tell me about?" he asked sarcasticly in low voice.  
"House, I'm so sorry..." Cuddy started reaching for his shoulder. But when he stepped aside out of her reach, she let her arm fall and continued in expaining. "I... I wanted to tell you but..."  
"But what? You thought it's not important for me to know that I've got a child? A son, exactly." House shot back loudly.

Cuddy immediately turned around to see if someone was watching them. Noone seemed to be there.  
"And what exactly was I supposted to do? What have you expected after what happend?" she furiously  
"At least you should tell me." he shot back angryly  
"And what would it change? When I found out that I was pregnat, you was already married to that bitch from Russia or whenever"  
"Watch your mouth, Cuddy" he pointed his index finger in her direction. "Dominika isn't any bitch. You don't even know her."  
"And what House? You say craps like that all the time. What happend? You fell in love with her?" she asked and felt bit od jealousy and fear from his answer.  
"Oh Cuddy, shut up." he said wit annoyance. "You know that's not truth."  
"So what is it House? Tell me please... I want to know. What happend? What changed?" she asked inclinig her head to side.  
"I've changed." House stated avoiding her look.  
Cuddy chuckled. "I doubt it House. Because acording to your phylosofy, nobody changes."  
"Seems I was wrong, huh?" House chuckled lightly, still avoding her gaze. He was nevouse, she could say. And something was obviously bothering him. "So what made you change?"  
She asked in suddenly soft tone what suprised House. He looked up t her for a while but turned away again. "Wilson" he murmured quietly.  
Cuddy watched him but started to laugh after while.  
"Sure. Wilson. After all those years you know each other, he suddenly made you change?" House watched he laught, anger growing in him.  
"And what exactly did he to change you?" she asked with smile on her face.  
House watech her for a next while, not ansvering. "He died." House stated with stone face.

With that, Cuddy's jaw dropped. When she saw his expression, she realized, he wasn't kidding. It was always hard to say with House but this time, he wasn't trying to make it hard. With realization what she had just done and that Wilson is seriously dead, she get nauseous. Her eyes were running all over the floor how she tried to pull herself together. House was carefully studding her. When Cuddy looked up she met with his eyes.  
"Oh, my God. House I'm so sorry." she began taking few steps to him.  
"GOD, CUDDY. Don't even start with that." House said with walking around her. She watched him curiously waiting for him to continue.  
"Don't pitty me just because you screwed up, Cuddy. Yes, you've just screwed up with saying that. But it's not your fault he is dead. And i don't want your sympaty." House said in sad voice not bothering to turn in her direction. "Go to your son. He is sick." And with that he limped away.

Cuddy stood ther turning his words in her mind over and over again, when she remebred about her son lying upstairs. She turned on heel and made her way to elevator, her head down slightly.  
She felt sorry for herself, for Wilson and at first place for House.

She stepped into elevator and after pressing button for third floor, she leaned her back on one wall of the elevator. She was bitting her lip thinking about House. When she felt the elevator slowling down on the floor of lobby, she inhaled deeply with annoyance. She quickly checked her watch and realized that it was over an hour when she left her son alone.  
The elevator finally stopped and when the door opened, known black man stood there, reading some charts in his hands. The tall man looked up and suprised smile appeared on his face.  
"Dr. Cuddy." he said watching rhe woman in the elevator.  
"Dr. Forman." Cuddy replyed with polite smile.  
"I heard that your child is in our hospital. And I also heard that..."  
"Yeah, yeah. He has his eyes." Cuddy interupted impatiently. "Are you going or what? My son is waiting for me." she informed him wryly.  
"Yeah, sure. Sorry." Forman stepped into elevator and quietly waited for the elavator to move. When th doors closed an uncomfortable silence filled the space. Cuddy was first who brake that silence and spoke up. "So Dr. Foman, how it goes with my hospital?" she asked turning to him with soft smile.  
Forman was suprised she called PPTH _her_ hospital but ignored it and simply answered. "Yeah, it's... it's fine." he said "You know, since House's death some donors left but besides that, we are just fine."  
Cuddy lightly nodded her head in understanding but stayed quiet.

When the elevator reached third floor Cuddy said good bye to Forman and stepped out of it. "Bye Cuddy. I'm sure I will see you later." With that doors to the elevator closed and Forman continued in his way upstairs.  
Cuddy headed straightly into room 308 and when she entered, she saw her little son lying in hospital bed and her daughter sitting in one of the chairs next to the bed, listening to woman, who Cuddy recognized as Dr. Adams, who was reading fairytales to Rachel. Cuddy for a moment just stood there, leaning in door frame and watchig the view in front of her. Then she slowly went to Rachel what made Rachel and Adams look up.

"Hi" She said to her child and nodded her head to Adams in greeting. Adams nodded as well and closed the book in her hands. "Hi Mom," Rachel replyed softly "where have you been the entire time?" she asked watching her mom. "I'm sorry honey I wasn't here. I just needed to take care of something" Cuddy said with soft smile. Adams' pager beeped and she quickly stood up ready to leave.  
"I will leave you two alone. I have to go but if anything happend, let us know. We will be right here." she told Cuddy in friendly manner and gave her reassuring smile.  
Cuddy nodded her head. "Thank you doctor. I really appreciate that and the care you took of my daugher while I was... busy." Cuddy said with smile.  
"You are welcome" Adams said in responce. "She is real sweet heart Dr. Cuddy. You are lucky to have her." she nodded looking at Rachel, who was smiling widly.  
"Se you later Rachel" Adams said to that littel girl sitting in big blue chair. Rachel waved her and Adams left.

"So honey," Cuddy said sitting in the adjoinig chair. "What have you been doing when I was gone?" she asked her daughter, who was happy for all the attention she have been getting today.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chaper 6**

Forman stepped out of the elevator on fourt floor and went straight to diagnostican conference room. Entire team was sitting there, expect Dr. Adams. Forman entered the room while their live discusion.

"What do you have?" Forman asked the tree doctors sitting there.  
"Helo to you, too" Chase replyed sacrcasticly.  
Forman shoot him look an asked again in lower and more authoritative tone. "What do you have?"  
"Nothing" Park answered instead of Chase, who opened his mouth to answer. But when Park spoke up, he closed it again looking down to the chart in front of him.  
Forman watched him moment longer and then focused on Park.  
"Cultures havn't come back yet, so we have nothing." she said afraid of her bosses' reaction.

Forman watched her without coment and then realized they weren't all.  
"Where is Adams?" he asked.  
"With Rachel." said Chase wryly withou looking up.  
His fellows watched their two bosses and waited for arguments.  
"Call her." Forman said to Park.  
"We don't need her yet. It's not that serious." Chase looked up not giving up. Forman was here just to prove his power over them and Chase wasn't willing to give up that early.

"It's Cuddy's child. It's always serious." Forman was getting upset as his eployee refused to follow his orders.  
"And House's" Taub added.  
Everyone in room turned their heads in his direction.  
Chase watched Taub with reised eyebrow. "How do you know that?" he asked curiously. "You haven't even seen him"  
"Rumors" Taub answered simply, nervously avoiding eyecontact.  
"That doesn't really matter now." Forman spoke up loudly in authoritative one. "Remember? House is dead. But CUDDY'S boy isn't. Yet. So we should do something to keep it that way." he said as he locked his eyes with Chase's. "Call Adams. Cuddy's already there by now." he added still staring at Chase.  
Chase nodded and Park called Adams.

"So what do we know?" Forman asked again, this time in friendlier manner.  
"Fever fadded with antibiotics. We don't know what it is but probably some kind of infection. We have to wait for the culturs." Taub said going trough Jeremy's chart.  
While the team was discuting Jeremy's case, Dr. Adams entered the room.  
"Something new?" she asked in whisper as she sat down next to Park.  
"Not really." Park whispered back while they both were watching how Chase and Taub argued.

Formen still stood in front of the table and watched the diagnosticans. They were lost. He rubbed his forehead and suddenly got an idea. He chuckled loudly and it earned him puzzled glares from the other four doctors.  
"And how do we know, something is still wrong?" he asked and watched their expressions.  
"But he had a fever and passed out. Two years olds usually don't do that because of nothig." Chase stated mother of factly.  
"Yeah, and eployees usually don't argue with their employers. But sometimes it happens." Forman shot back angryly. "He is probably okay."  
"Maybe, but his mother isn't." Adams said simply.  
Forman rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but Cuddy isn't the point here. The point is the boy who is probably okay."  
"Probably?" Chase yelled loosing his patience with his boss. "Wasn't that you who proffesed that Jeremy's life is important? Because he is Cuddy's child? And now you want to send him home? And why don't you care that someone thinks Cuddy isn't okay?"  
"What the hell is your problem Chase?" Forman was anger as well. Not because Chase disagreeded, but because he made him look worse in front of his employees lately.  
"You are my problem, because..." Chase started as he stood up staring at Forman.  
"Guys, that doesn't really matter." Adams interupted loudly, as she read her beeper. "He isn't okay. He's having tachicardis."  
Whole team including Foreman stood up an hurried to room 308.

* * *

Cuddy sat in room with her kids, listening to Rachel, who was telling her mother her day's experiences.  
But Cuddy had to tried her best not to get lost in her thoughts. Unsuccessfully.  
She was kind of disappointed by House's reaction. She was glad that he hadn't killed her. But it seemed he didn't even cared about their child. He hadn't asked what is wrong with him. Or how Jeremy looks like. Anything.  
He was just angry that she hadn't tell him earlier. Just for keeping secret from him. But that was all.

"Mom?" Cuddy heard as her daughter's voice interupt her thoughts. "Are you even listening to me?" Rachel asked.  
"Sure. I am listening to you honey." Cuddy gave her reassuring smile.  
Rachel watched her for a moment and then shook her head. "Don't lie to me, Mom." Rachel chided her. "You always tell me not to lie. It's not right."  
Cuddy couldn't help but shook her head. "I know. I'm sorry, honey. I just thought about something." she said with smile.  
"Okay, you read me now?" Rachel asked with hope and wide smile.  
"Sure." Cuddy replyed and took fairytale book.

She was in the middle of the book when loud noise arrive to her ears. Cuddy turned her head in the direction of that noise and realized that her son had problem.  
"Nurse" she yelled from top of her lungs as she tossed the book on floor and hurried to Jeremy.  
Rachel just stared at her mother and her little brother with fear in her eyes.  
"Call Chase!" Cuddy ordered when the nurses entered. Few moments later doctors arrived and took care of Jeremy.  
"Get them out!" Chase yelled at nurses pointing to Cuddy and Rachel.  
"Rachel go!" Cuddy said to her daugter "I'm staying with Jeremy."  
One of nurses cought Rache'ls hand and leaded her out of the room.  
"No Cuddy! You are going too!" Chase argued.  
"Chase! I'm doctor you know."  
"Maybe, but right now, you are mother and you have nothing to do in here. Get out!"  
Cuddy was just abou to spoke up but when she opened her mouth, she saw doctors as they viviyed her son. Suddenly she felt tears rolling down her cheek and she colapsed on floor.  
One of nurses hurried to her and helped her to stood up. Then she leaded her out of the room and Cuddy didn't fight back.

The nurse walked Cuddy to sofa where was Rachel sitting with another nurse and helped her to sitt down.  
Cuddy was breathing deeply, trying her best to calm herself down. For her sakes and for Rachel's. Cuddy wished Wilson was there. He would be with them. He would support them or at least he would take care of Rachel.  
Cuddy turned to Rachel and saw she was crying as well. Cuddy embraced her and Rachel crowled into her lap. Once Rachel was near her mother, she started to cry even more and tightened her grip.  
Cuddy was storking Rachel's hair but cried, too. "He will be okay, honey." she whispered into her daughter's ear. "You don't have to worry. Everything wil be okay." she reassured Rachel, who was slowly calming down in her mother ebrace, her head resting on Cuddy's chest. They sit there for what seemed like hours.

Few moments later Taub walked out of the room in their direction. Smile on his face calmed Cuddy down definitively. Cuddy let out loud sight and turned to Rachel. "See honey? I told you. He is fine." Cuddy smiled widely and turned to doctor, she had seen before.  
"Dr. Cuddy, Rachel." he greeted them. Cuddy nodded her head in responce and Rachel did nothing but stared at him with happy smile.  
"He is okay for now. If you want, you can go to him but he sleeps again."  
"Do you know what is wrong with him yet?" Cuddy asked hoping for positive answer.  
But to her disappointment, doctor Taub shook his head. "Sorry Dr. Cuddy but tests aren't done yet and there is too much possibilities right now."  
Cuddy nodded ber head and looked down to her daugter who was half asleep.  
"You should both go home." Taub said as he looked at Rachel too. "You both deserve it. It's been long day. If anything happen, I will let you know." he reassured her.  
Cuddy slowly nodded despite the obvious worries in her eyes.

She didn't want to go home but she hadn't a choice. Rachel needed rest and so did she. There was nothing she could do for her son.  
"We're going home, get up honey" she told Rachel storking her hair.  
Rachel yawned but got up and waited for her mother do do so either.  
Taub stood next to them and watched them with hands in his pockets. He wondered how it should have been to watch your child beeing sick and could do nothing abou it. He never felt something like that before. When they have patient, it is just work. But now.. One of his friends had sick child. He never ever wanted to find himself in her position.  
Cuddy slowly stood up and took Rachel's little hand in hers. Rachel looked up to her mom, who smiled softly. "Jeremy gos with us?" she asked wirh hopeful eyes.  
Cuddy's smile fadded because she had to disappoint her but at the same time she was glad that Rachel loves and cares about her little brother.  
"No Rachel, he can't go with us but we will go and say by to him okay?" Cuddy said as she kneeled down.  
"And if you want, you can go visit him tomorrow with me." she tapped Rachel's nose, what made her giggle.  
Cuddy stood up and took Rachel's hand. "Come on, honey, we will say bye to your brother."  
Cuddy and Rachel enterd Jeremy's room and both went to his bed. Taub entered just a moment after them and watch how both placed kiss on Jeremy's forehead. Cuddy couldn't help but cry leaving her son like that. Sure she alredy left her kids few times before. She had to leave for few conferences before. And it was hard to leave but today it was even harder.  
Taub noticed her tears and sad eyes. He cleaned his throat making her turn to him.  
"I will watch after him. You don't have to worry. He won't be alone here." he gave small reassuring smile.  
Cuddy bit her lower lip and nodded. She picked their stuff and on their way out of the room she hugged Taub.  
"Thank you." she said, took Rachel's head and left. Taub watched them leave and then sat at one of the chair taking some newspapers off the table in room.


	7. Chapter 7

# 7th Chaper #

House sat on bench in park, watching runners around him. It was early evening in Febuary but today was really nice weather. Sun was slowly breaking down and everyone in there enjoyed that scenery. Everyone expect House.

House sat and stared into the space in front of him. He was clueless what to do. One part of him srceamed to go to Cuddy and be with her, to help her with that situation she found herself in, to be with his son.  
He wasn't used to feel that way. To be a human being. He always tried his best to restrain that part of him. He was conviced that he wouldn't get hurt if he didn't express his human side. Always when he allowed to the other to see that part of him, he got hurt.

Stacy left him, Cuddy did too. And Wilson? He left either. But Wilson was the only one who hadn't left because he had wanted to. He died. But his death because of cancer hadn't help House to feel any better. I was just remainding him that he wasn't able to do anything to stop it. He felt even more priceless because of that. That was the orher part of him. That pesimistic one. That part which always says he doesn't deserve nothing good. He wasn't able to help his friend, who was always there for House so why should he deserve anyone to be with. And on the other hand, why would he want to be with someone who've already left him. Cuddy betrayed him. She made him open to her and then she left. And she hadn't even bothered to tell him about his son. Why would she do that? She hadn't had any right to hide it from him. He had right to know about his child. Maybe he wouldn't want that kid but she hadn't know it. She should had told him.

But what now? What had he left? Would it be better to be alone or should he try it with her again?  
House sat on the bench not caring about anything. The only thing that bothered him was his leg. Few last months the pain was better. Because he was busy. He enjoyed life with Wilson. But when Wilson's cancer got worse, his leg started to hurt again. And since Wilson's death, it was killing him almost all the time. House took few deep breaths and found out that it was already cold out here. He should probably get up and finde some place to sleep in. Since Wilson's death he was actually homeless and it wasn't helping his leg either. Well, he wasn't homeless. His appartment was still his, at least officially. But after his "death" Dominika decided to live there. Probably with her new boyfriend. House didn't really care that she was with someone. Whole their marriage was just hoax. All that really mattered at the moment was that he was cold and hungry. And that everywhere he wanted to go to, he had go by feet. His saves were getting low and he needed all the money he had, to save for food. He needed work. But he wasn't good at many things and to most of them he needed his identity papers. Unfortunately most of people wouldn't hire "death man".

He slowly stood up but was careful not to pay any weight to her right leg.  
Every move hurted but he needed ro move. Buthe where to?

House thought about where to go and everytime he ended at Cuddy's place. It wasn't that far and it was one of the most important things either. But he needed to find something what to say. He would probably need to apologize but he didn't mind it at all. It was probably right to apologize, right?  
Wilson would say that it's good that he wanted to find his way to some other person. House probably needed to find someone to trust to again.  
House slowly moved but his leg was hurting like hell. It took him almost a hour to arrive to Cuddy's place.

Whole house seemed empty. No noises, no lights, even Cuddy's car wasn't out here. Where would she be? Probably still in hospital where should he be either. But he couldn't because of his idiocy. If he was better man and hadn't did all that stuff he did, he would be with his sone by now. Too late.

House rubbed his tight and limped to the front step in front of Cuddy's house. He liked her old place better but rhat one seemed bigger. He sat down and leaned his shoulder on the porch pillar next to him. He buckled into his coat and slowly closed his eyes. Hopefuly she will come early.

* * *

Cuddy slowly droved trough dark streets. She stared at the road wondering how it will feel to be at home just with Rachel again. She wished this to be over her, to be home with her kids like it never happens. Like Jeremy had never been sick and House had never knocked on her door again. She was glad that he was alive but that was all. She didn't want him in her life again, right?  
Cuddy pulled into her drive way and noticed dark sitting figure on her porch. That someone was probably asleep, but who would sleep on someone's porch?  
Cuddy checked Rachel in her back mirror and found her asleep. Cuddy slowly opened the door to driver's seat and as quietly as she could, got off her car. Then slowly and quietly closed the door and unsurly went to that person, leaving Rachel in safety of their SUV.

When Cuddy got nearer, she spotted a cane lying next to that man. She let out relieved breath and finished her way to sleeping House. But when she reached him, she realized that she maybe should better take Rachel inside while they both were sleeping. She quickly went back to the car and took sleeping Rachel into her arms. Fortunatly was Rachel slim and Cuddy was able to carry her into the house. She carefuly put her little daughter into Rachel's bed and made sure, she was okay.

Then she went back outside to find House still sleeping in the same position like when she left ten minutes earlier.  
She lowered herself to him and tapped on his shoulder. "House?" she spoke up softly.

House jerked waking up and turned his head to her. She could see the relief in his eyes when he realized where he was and who was next to him. "Morning" he said and yawned.

"House, it's almost eight in the evening. It's not morning." Cuddy replyed as she stood up and folded her arms across her chest. "What do you want here?" she asked trying to sound as wry as she could.

"Here is the well known Cuddy. I hoped to talk to you instead that nice one." House said as he stood up as well and leaned toward her a bit. "She was annoyed." he whispered with smirk on his face.

Cuddy inhaled deeply and rubbed her face with one hand. "House, please. I'm tired. Can you just get to the point why are you here? Or can we at least move inside?"  
House smiled. "Fifteen seconds. Even better than Cameron." he said moving toward her front door.  
Cuddy stood there moment longer, not getting his point. Then she turned on heel and hurried behind him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked entering her house to find him already in living room with his feet on her coffee table. He was unbelievable.  
"And what the hell do you think about yourself?" she asked with arms over her chest again.

"Nothing special" he smirked "You?"  
Cuddy shot him look but smiled victoriously. "I do think about myself that I can kick you out. So, get your feet off my table or get out. "  
House roled his eyes but was stil smirking. "You know you're not my boss anymore? You can't order me like that."

"Yes i can. This is my home, House. Not yours. My house, my rules" she said walking around him and sat down to that armchair she was sitting in the last time they were talking in her house. "So, why had you came over?"

House's smirk disappeared immediately. He sat straightly and looked down to his feet.  
"I... I wanted to apologize for how I yelled at you in the garagges." he started still looking down. He hoped that Cuddy would stop him. It would make it much easier for him but she stayed quiet and just listened, so House continued. "I know that i havn't been good guy. That I have been jerk most of time and I can understand that you think I would be bad father. I think so either." He talked slowly and quietly. Even trough he tried to prepare his speech, it was pretty hard to admit his failture. Cuddy watched him carefuly, waiting for his sarcastic remark, which would make that speech less serious. But that remark had never come.

House stayed quiet for a while, hoping for her interuption, again. He was speechless and it was embrassing for him. The genius doctor Gregory House was clueless what to say. He still stared at his feet, afraid to see taunt in Cuddy's eyes.  
Cuddy noticed his embarrassment and decided to quit his misery. She cleaned her throat and when House looked up, he was suprised that Cuddy was softly smiling but in her eyes wasn't any taunt. Her smile was honest and House felt relief spread his body.

"How long have you been preparing that speech?" Cuddy asked with smile.  
House smirked. She knew him too well. "Almost whole way to your place." he said, watching her chuckle.  
"Where from?" she asked, wondering how long could that way take him.  
"From the park near to PPTH. I took little walk." he replyed.  
"Walk? With your leg? You do not take walks." she constated whitout smile. "Why hadn't you took a bus? Or cab? House, it too far from here. Why would you tortue yourself like that? I know you can be self destructive while you regret something, but thats too much." she leaned toward him, her elbows resting on her knees.  
House looked at his feet again. "I hadn't had money" he murmured almost inaudibly.

Cuddy's jaw dropped with that statement. She hadn't realized in which situation House was.  
"Oh my God. House, I havn't realized. You shoud have said something. I would give you money..."

House rolled his eyes an interupted her. "Okay Cuddy, enough pitying me. OKay? Or at least leave it to yourself. I am actually homeless by now, but it doesn't mean I can't handle it on my own. Everything what happend to me is just my fault."

Cuddy bit her lower lip while watching him. He was right. Pitying him wouldn't help anybody. And everything what happend to him was probably his fault but she felt responsible as well. Because of their relationship, he ended in the jail and because of that he needed to fake his death.  
"Are you hungry?" she asked and stood up.

House watched her tightly. He was puzzled by that sudden change in their talk, but she seemed to let it be and he was glad for that.  
"I'm starving" he said and stood up too. "What's for dinner?" he asked with smirk, following her into kitchen.  
"Hm... What about soup?" she asked going trough her cup boards.  
"Sounds good" House answered and sat down at her dinning table.  
"Great, because it's probably all I can offer you." she said as she poured water into a pot with instant soup. "I really need to go shopping tomorrow" she added, more to herself than anybody.  
House watched her and remebred how it used to feel when they were together. He missed that feeling a lot. He always used to sat in her kitchen and watched her like that. Then they used to eat together with Rachel.

"How is Rachel?" his question made Cuddy turn. She watched him with raised eyebrow before she answered.  
"Rachel is fine. She is little scared because of her brother, but besides that she is fine, I guess" Cuddy turned back to soup, which was slowly boiling.  
"She doesn't know he isn't her actual brother?" House asked from behind the table, tapping his fingers on the desk loudly.  
"No she doesn't. Why should she know? I'm not going to tell her she is adopted." Cuddy tried to ignore that annoying sound coming from House that drove her crazy. She tried to focus on the soup and her regular breathing what helped her not to kill him on spot.

"Just curious. You know, kids usually find out sooner or later. And then she will be mad at you for not telling her."  
"I will think about it." she said as she carryed two plates with soup to the table. House smiled at her and nodded his head. Cuddy smiled as well and sat on opposite side of the desk. House gobbled the soup very quickly. It seemed he hadn't ate for enternity. She watched him with smile for a moment and then started to eat her soup too.

"So.." she started in between spoons of soup. "Where do you live now?"  
House lokex up like deer catched in lights. "What do you mean?"  
"You know exacty what I mean, House. In your old appartment?"  
"Sure, half year after my death I will go home where my wife, or widow or what ever she is, lives now with her new boyfriend. 'Hi Dominka, I'm home. You missed me?'" he replyed sarcasticly.  
Cuddy got his point and continoued in eating. House stood up, walked to her sink and put his plate into it.

"I should probably go" he said turning to leave.  
"Where to?" Cuddy quickly stood up and hurried after him.  
"I can take care of myself" House turned to face her with defense in his voice.  
Cuddy had to stop quickly otherwaise she would knock into him. "I'm not saying that you can't. I just..." she bit her lower lip nervously as he locked his eyes with hers. "I just meant that you can stay here if you want to."

House raised his eyebrow in suprise.  
"You offer me to stay with you, and your daughter, in your house?"  
Cuddy rolled her eyes in annoyance. Why did he always felt the need to analyse everything?  
"Yeah, you can stay with me and my daugter in my house until you find something on your own." she told him "Don't worry, we have bedroom for guests" she added quickly when she notticed the smirk that appeared on his face.

His smirk changed in wide grin. "Oh. What do you think about me? I would sleep on couch."  
"Sure. Because you are such a modest man" she smiled back and turned to reenter her kitchen. "Coffee?" she asked politely.  
"Sure."

"I assume that you don't have any clothes to sleep in, do you?" she turned to him after she placed to cups on kitchen desk.  
House just shook his head. Cuddy turned back as the water boiled. "Okay" she said and poored the water into the cups. "Tomorrow I will give you money and you will buy something to wear." she handed him his coffee and headed into living room.

House followed her with limp. Cane in one hand and his coffee in the other. "I don't want you to do me favors" he said bit more angrilly than he planned but sat next to her on her white couch.  
"It's not favor. You will give it back to me when you will find a job." she explained simply turning the TV on.  
House watched her for a moment. She really believed what she had just said.

"Cuddy," he spoke up softly making her turn her attention to him. "I won't find any job. I'm dead, remember? Noone's going to hire me. My death is the first reason and the second one is... Just my nature. You know me, I was your employee for quite long time and you know that you was the only employer I've respected." House looked down. He once more realized how huge mistake he had done. And not just one.

Cuddy bit her lip and watched him carefuly. "Have you at least enjoyed your time with Wilson?" she changed subject hoping to make him feel better. House raised his eyes from the floor and watched her with curious gaze.

Cuddy took another long sip of her coffee before she spoke up again. "I haven't heard the story yet." she explained with soft smile.  
"You want to hear why I trew my whole career, whole life and everyhing i had, away?" he asked her.

"I would love to hear it." she answered with soft smile on her lips as she took another sip of her coffee.

House watched her but suddenly rose up from the couch. "Maybe another time." he replyed firmly. "Where is the bedroom?" he asked impatiently.

Cuddy was puzzled with his reaction. "Down the hallway, second door on left" she informed him still watching him. House nodded and disappeared in the hallway without a word.

She let him go, it was long day for all of them. She turned to the TV, which was still turned on. But after five minutes she got bored with that. So she turned the TV off, stood up, took her and House's cup and went to put them into sink. Then she switched all the lights in house off and went to check on Rachel for last time today. Rachel was peacefully asleep and Cuddy wondered how was Jeremy at the time.

On her way back the hallway she stopped for a while in front of door to guest's bedroom. She thought about going in but when she touched the handle, she realized that she hadn't had anything to tell him. She turned on hell and made her way into her bedroom. She closed the door, stipped down and slipped under her sheets.

* * *

House closed door leading to the bedroom that Cuddy had navigated him into and lay on the bed. He watched ceiling wondering what is going to happend with his life. He can not just life with someone and scrounge for everything. He needed something to do. House rubbed his right tight and closed his eyes. The pain was getting worse. He was already drug-free but it hadn't done the pain smaller. He needed to keep himself busy. With work, with piano, anything.

He turned on side and saw light under the door. His thoughts went to Cuddy again. Why was she so nice to him? He hadn't deserve it.  
House heard her heels clap on wooden floor she had in her hallway. He noticed that the shadow under the door had stopped by his doors. Will she come in? He hoped for yes. He missed her. But nothing happend and he was disappointed again. But it was understandable that she didn't want to talk to him. Who would? He spent his whole life with pushing people away from him. Why would she do something more for him? She was already doing aplenty.

He rubbed his tight again and bit his lower lip. This is going to be next sleepless night, he thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys. I'm sorry it took that long, but at least it's my longest chapter that far. I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think. If you find any mistakes, I'm sorry. I tried to correct it but not always it's 100%.  
Enjoy and please let me know what you think. ;) M.

* * *

# 8th chapter #  
House woke up in not too known bed. He quickly opened his eyes and realized where he was. Cuddy's guest's bedroom. He stretched slightly and rubbed his tight. It was just habit. In fact he was painfree, at least for that moment. And even that was enough for him. After months with his leg trobbing, every moment without pain seemed like haven.  
House slowly turned his head around and jerked when he spotted Cuddy as she stood in doorframe leaning against it with smile on her lips.  
"Morning sleeping beauty" she said with smirk.  
House rolled his eyes and then rubbed them in mock annoyance. In fact he was glad to see her smiling. It meant that she didn't regret her offer and hadn't changed her mind. "What time is it?" he asked with closed eyes. The painfree moments were gone.  
Cuddy notticed his clenched jaw and his hand on his thigh. She opened her mouth to comment it but then she decided against it. She slowly closed her mouth again and checked her watches. It was early but she wa already ready for her day. She had already called into her work to let them know she won't come today.  
"It's nine. I'm going to wake up Rachel and I need you to stay here for a while. Rachel thinks that you are dead and I havn't had a time to explain her that you're not. We are going to hospital and will probably come back in the evening." she informed him  
House opened his eyes and turned his head in her direction. "And you are telling me that because...?" he turned his upper body to her as well and leaned on his elbow.  
"Because, you are going to live here for a while and I thought you would like to know. Sorry if it's bothering you." she turned to leave with mocking hurn on her face but before closing the door, she turned back again. "I almost forgot, I will leave you some money on kitchen table as well as some painkillers and keys to house. So if you want, you can go and buy some clothes. And I can try to get you some vicodone if you want me to."  
"It's not necessary." House replied quickly.  
"Your leg doesn't hurt so much? House, it's awseome."  
"It hurts like hell. But I can handle it without drugs. Thank you"  
Cuddy bit her lip in worry. Not knowing what to say she just nodded and left his room.  
House leaned back on his back. Just few more moments and he is going to get some painkillers. It's not going to make the pain go away, but fortunatly he should be able to survive his day. Maybe he will be able to go and buy him some clothes like she had said. But then he realized that he didn't even have his own money. What he would do without her? And why was she so nice to him?

Cuddy closed the door and made her way to Rachel's bedroom. Her little daugter was sleeping peacefully. Cuddy carefully sat on her bed and watched her. Rachel's chest was regulary increasing and decreasing as she breathed slowly. Cuddy placed her hand on Rachel's shoulder and shook slightly. "Honey, time to get up" she said softly and Rachel's eyes opened slowly. "Morning mom." Rachel mumured and turned on her other side.  
"Morning honey," Cuddy said in normal volume. "time to get up."  
"Hm... Can't I stay in bed for few more minutes?" Rachel asked in sleepy voice.  
Cuddy thought about how to get her daugter out of the bed and she found one way to try. She increased from Rachel's bad and prepared herself to leave the room. "If you want to" she said as she stopped in doorway. "But I will call you babysister. I'm leaving to Jeremy in thirty minutes." with that she closed the door and leaded to kitchen.  
After ten minutes Rachel run into the kitchen, fully dressed and almost ready to leave.  
"I'm glad you've changed your mind." Cuddy teased. Rachel was too smart to her age but fortunately Cuddy learned how to manipulate her into doing something. "Breakfast is on the table." she added and Rachel hopped to the table as Cuddy poured themself two glasses of orange juice.  
"You sure you want to go? I'm going to stay there whole day." she asked her dauger with doubt. Cuddy knew her daughter was hyperactive and staying in hospital whole day would be hard for her. But Rachel seemed pretty persuaded and let her mom know with nodding her head and certain smile on her face. Cuddy also nodded and sat on chair next to Rachel. "Okay but you should take some books or coloring book to keep yourself bussy. Whole day is long time." Cuddy took sip of her juice. Rachel gave her mother another smile and happily continued in her breakfast.

They both continued their breakfast in silence. Afterwards Rachel run into her bedroom to pack some of her stuff and Cuddy put dishes into dishwasher. Rachel run up and quickly put her stuff on one of kitchen chairs but disapiered as quickly as she came. Cuddy just watched her five year old daugter came and left like some insane kid. She could nothing but smile at her daugher behaviour. She turned to kitchen desk and started to prepare breakfast for House.  
"You still hungry, mom?" Cuddy jumped at the sound of Rachel's voice.  
"No. No, I'm not hungry, honey. That's not for me."  
Rachel cocked her head and raised eyebrow. "Sooo. Who is it for?" she asked and Cuddy had to laught. Rachel was so alike House. Where she got it?  
"I can ask you the same question. Who is that for?" Cuddy asked pointing into Rachel's arms. "That is not your stuff."  
Rachel looked down and smiled proudly. "That's Jeremy's. I think he will be glad for few of his teddy bear."  
"I'm so proud of you, honey." Cuddy said and stroked Rachel's hair. "We should better go or we will be late, huh?"  
Rachel nodded quickly and run with all her and Jeremy's stuff to front door. Cuddy quickly finished preparing things for House and than followed Rachel.  
On their way to hospital Rachel watched passing streets and Cuddy thought about how to explain her daughter that the "dead" man is living with them now. It was terrible situation and even worse when Jeremy was sick. In front of the hospital Cuddy pulled into parking spot and helped Rachel to get out of the car. Cuddy took her hand and helped her with some of her stuff for today. Rachel was smilling and while they were making their way trough carpark, she suddenly spoke up.

"So mom, who was the breakfast for?" she looked up and watched Cuddy's panic face. Cuddy thought about it but didn't find any reasonable way to put it. She exhaled deeply and looked down at her daughter. "I will tell you later today but only if you promise me not to tell anybody. Okay?" Rachel nodded but Cuddy could see kind of disappointment on her expresion. "Come on. Your little brother is waiting."

* * *

House lay on his back and watched white ceiling in his new temporary bedroom.  
He could hear noises from the house so he was certain that Cuddy and Rachel was still there. That meant another time in that boring bed. Alone and quiet. Normally he wouldn't care but that was Cuddy and if he screw this up, there won't be any other chance for him. Nor them.

He heard sound of little feet pitter-pattering through Cuddy's hallway. What the hell was happening there? Little while after that he heard sound of slamming front door. Finally.  
He carefully got off the bed and leaded to kitchen. He was starving but to his luck, Cuddy always kept her fridge full. He came into kitchen and spotted glass of juice, toast, bottle of some painkillers and two hundred dollars. The only things Cuddy had forgotten about was key to house. But fortunately House knew her enough to know, that she usually had at least one key in five meters from the door.  
House sat down at the table and started his breakfast. Such a good food he hadn't eaten in a long time. It tasted great but wasn't enough for him so he get up and found himself another food. Once he was full he decided to take hot bath. Hot water always helped his leg and since he was out of Vicodon, every help was great. Cuddy's house was that great that it had own bathroom for each of four bedrooms. The house was actually pretty huge and House wondered what made her buy that big house.  
He carefully got into the bathtub and slowly dived himself that just his head was out ot the water. Such a great feeling. That helped him with thinking and his leg was feeling much better now. He slowly closed his eyes and tryed to relax. It was sad, that he only learned how to relax after his best friend's death. He felt much more relaxed. Okay he was sad either but not at the moment. With full stomach everything seemed better.

After almost one hour of soaking in the bath, House got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist. Unfortunately he didn't realised earlier that he hadn't anything clean to dress into before he got into the bath. What could he do but got to the awful clothes. Really time for shopping. He got himself dressed and took the stuff, Cuddy had prepared for him earlier. In front of Cuddy's front door he stopped for a while and when he found her standby key, he finally closed the door. He wasn't sure where to look for bus stop but it didn't matter. The weather was nice so he decided to took a walk instead. How much he missed his bike. This weather would be great for a ride. Too bad. The imagination of never doing things he loved again, scared him to death. He shook his head and put this thoughts in back of his mind. But his leg suddenly hurted. Fortunately bus station wasn't far. At least something. When he arrived to the station, he sat on a free bench and waited. Once he got into the bus, he had to breath deeply and slowly to calm himself down. The bus wasn't any different than the others but now it remeinded him that accident with Amber, what leaded his thoughts to dead Wilson. He was in a bus after the accident with Amber and he never felt as bad as now. Something really changed with him. He didn't like changes. Just few stations and he will be able to to get out of that damn bus. House sat on one of free seats, drawed bottle of painkillers out of his pocket and took two of them. He swallowed them dry and waited. After few minutes he was nearer the part of town he needed so he left the bus and continued by feet. Two minutes passed before he found first clothes' shop. He entered little room whit yellow walls and nice, young, blond-haired girl standing behind counter. That part of town wasn't very famous and that shop didn't seem very visited so this girl was probably glad for anybody who entered.

"Good morning," she greeted him with honest smile and crossed the room in his direction. "How can I help you?"

* * *

Cuddy entered PPTH with Rachel on her side. The lobby was crowded but she immediately spotted Foreman standing by nurse station. Foreman seemed to notice her as well because he immediately went in thir direction.

"Good morning Dr. Cuddy, Rachel. How are you?" Foreman asked with smile.  
"We are fine." Cuddy smiled back. "How's Jeremy?" she asked leading their little group to elevators.

Foreman opened chart in his hand following her. "As far as I know, there is nothing new. Chase's team run some test but he seems fine."  
Cuddy smiled with relief. "Thank you Eric." she hugged him and then lowered hrself to Rachel. "See? Jeremy is okay. Hopefully he will go home with us soon, right?" she looked up to Foreman who nodded with reassuring smile. Cuddy stooda up and together with Rachel entered the elevator, which had just arrived. "Thank you, again." she told Foreman. The black man nodded his head and headed for his office.

Cuddy with Rachel exited the elevator on third floor and Rachel immediately run to room where her younger brother lay. Cuddy smiled and followed her quickly. In the room, she found her little son sleeping in bed and Dr. Adams sleeping in one of chairs. It seemed that Taub fulfilled his promise.  
Rachel already stood next to Jeremy's bed and was just about to wake her brother up.  
"Rachel!" Cuddy warned her in whisper. "Let him sleep." she said and went to the other side of bed to sit down into a chair.  
Rachel watched her mother with her best puppy eyes. "But mom, I wanted to show him what i brought him."  
"I know honey, but he is sick and probably very tired because of it." Cuddy persuated her dark-haired daughter who seemed to be pretty sure about what she was up to. "Why don't you draw him something nice. I think he would love it."  
Rachel's puppy eyes disappeared and iritated expresion superseded it quickly. "Mom, Jeremy is two . He won't care about my drawing."  
Cuddy's eyes grew wider with her daughter's words. She really sounds like teenager sometimes. Cuddy rubbed her face and tried to find another way, how to make Rachel let Jeremy sleep. "Maybe he won't care but I would love to see how you can draw. It's long time since you had drew me any picture." she tried and fortunately it worked. Cuddy didn't like to order to her children so she always tried to persuade them another way.  
Rachel's head fadded and she shuffled to the only table in the room. By her way there she clumsily brushed against one of the cahirs and all the stuff on it, fell down with loud noise.

Cuddy immediatelly turned to Rachel and shot her murdering look. Rachel just apologetically smiled and continued to the tabel.  
Dr. Adams jerked out of the chair and when she realized what had happend she smiled tiredly. "Good morning Dr. Cuddy. How long are you here?"  
"We've just arrived." Cuddy replyed quickly and tried to calm down Jeremy, who started to cry agter the noise Rachel hda done. "Sorry for waking you up. Rachel is butterfingers."  
"It's okay. I should go back to work anyway." Adams smiled at Rachel who took out her pencilcase.  
"Did he behave himself?" Cuddy asked sittin on th bed with Jeremy in her lap.  
"Yeah. He's real angel. What's hard to imagine when I realize that his father is H.." Adams' voice died under the killing look coming from Cuddy. Cuddy put her finger on her lips and shook her head to let Adams know to be quiet. Adams raised eyebrow with puzzled gaze. She turned in dirction Cuddy's head was jerking to and saw little Rachel watiching them carefully.  
"Oh." she said and bit her lower lip. "Anyway," Adams turned back to Cuddy and tried to pretend that nothing happend, "He slept for most of the night, he woke up few times and I had to calm him down, but i wasn't as hard as I expected. We are still waiting for test for bacterial diaseses to come back, but it should be today."

Cuddy watched the younger doctor and entire time stroked Jeremy's head. She tried to keep him and Rachel safe. They cleanded their hands before every meal, each day had a bath. Cuddy cleaned their house by every opportunity she had. They all followed each rule to avoid any infection. In spite of it he became sick and the best diagnosticans she knew, had problems to find out what was wrong. Maybe she should ask House for help. She decided to text him. He will help her, right? It's their son.  
"And now if you will exuse me, I will leave you alone. I need to take shover and make myself cup of coffee." Adams finished with soft smile.  
"Sure. Thank you dr. Adams. For everything."  
"You are welcome. See you later Rachel." Adams left and Cuddy immediately drew her phone out of her pocket and texted House.

She put her phone next to her then and watched Jeremy. He was quiet and played with his mother's sleeve. Cuddy watched him for a while and then remembered on Rachel's idea that morning.  
"Rachel?" Cuddy spoke up and Rachel shot her head up. "Do you still want to show your brother what you brought him?" Cuddy smiled as her daughter jumped from her seat and hurried to the bed.  
"Hi Jeremy. Look what I brought you. Your favourite teddy bear." Rachel handed him his toy and when he took it, she climbed on the bed and sat opposite him. They played together and Cuddy watched them wondering what was House doing. If he was there with them, it would be almost perfect. Expect the fact that they were in hospital because of Jeremy's sickness.  
Her thoughts were interupted with beeping of her phone. She grabbed it and answered. Few moments later she jumped off the bed with panic expresion and run to the nearest nuse station. "I need you to call Chase. Immediately." she said quickly and nurse who remembered her as former dean didn't defy and better did as she was told.  
Cuddy then runned back to Jeremy's room and took down the bag with his antibiotics. Racel hold Jeremy from falling down from the bed and watched her mother with scared face. She had seen her mother like that before and nothing good usually camer from it.

While later whole Chase's team run int the room and they found Cuddy sitting on bed hugging her little son and daughter.  
"He doesn't need antibiotics but steroids." Cuddy smiled slightly and continued in explaining.  
"Antibiotics could kill him." she added after end of her long explanation and all of the others doctors watched her without move. Dr. Park was first who recovered. "I'm going for the steroids" she whispered and left the room. All of the doctors wondered why they didn't realized something what now seemed like obvious thing. But Chase was the only one who wondered how CUDDY had realized. He spotted her phone laying opened on floor and lowered himself to pick it up.  
"And how did you realized?" he asked, handing her the phone back. As she was taking it, Chase noticed the caller ID on her display. His jaw dropped and Cuddy quickly closed the phone. "I.. I don't know. I just realized." she lied and watched Chase's puzzled expression as he tried to figure it out. All of his fellows seemed satisfied with her answer but Chase knew her better than they did. He headed for one of the chairs and sat down. Just then Park came back and put Jeremy's new treatment on. Cuddy thanked her but still watched Chase who stared at her the entire time. Taub watched their mutual gazes but didn't find any reasonable explanation. Obviously he didn't know everything. "We will better go." he said and left the room followed by both female doctors who talked about their case.

"Cuddy?" Chase asked and Cuddy looked down to her lap with guilty face. "What the hell is going on?"  
"Nothing." she replyed simply and smiled at Rachel who stared at her with still kind of scared face.  
"Nothing?" Chase stood up. "You kidding, right?" he chuckled humorlessly and then firmly pointed at her phone. "There was name of man who is dead for over six months on your ID and you want to tell me that nothing's going on?" he yelled what made Rachel and Jeremy cry. Rachel was scared of that tall man who was yelling at their mother and Jeremy cried just because of the sudden noise.  
"Can you, please, shut up?"Cuddy told him firmly and tried to calm both of her children down. Chase closed his mouth angryly and with clanched jaw left the room.

"Why did that man yell at you, mom?" Rachel's cry became just light sobbing while Jeremys' continued.  
"He just... misunderstood something, honey" Cuddy tried to explain while stroking Jeremy's hair and rocking him in her lap.  
"But he talked about some dead man. What dead man did he talk about, mom?" Rachel tried to understand the situation, but Cuddy didn't know how to explain it to her, nor how she was going to explain it to Chase.  
"Like I said. Just misunderstanding." she smiled softly and placed her, now sleeping son on the bed next to Rachel. "Do you think you can take care of your brother for a little while? I would like to explain it to the man, okay?"  
Rachel nodded and replaced her mother, right next to Jeremy.  
"Thank you, honey. I love you, you know right?" Cuddy placed soft kiss on Rachel's forehead.  
Rachel nodded again. "Yes mom, I know. Love you too."  
Cuddy smiled and left the room. She headed for the nearest nurse station and all the nurses watched her with confusion. Cuddy ignored their stares and asked one of the nurses to watch after her children for a while. The nurse agreeded and made her way to the room while Cuddy headed for fourth floor.

* * *

Chase arrived to his office with anger. Everything seemed different now. His office actually wasn't his. It was House's. He liked his former boss but hated his games and lies. And now when he thought he would be able to lead his own department, House again dabbled in his work. He tried his best for six months, he saved more people than he hoped for, but now he found out that people still trust more to one drug addicted cripple, who faked his death for godknows what.

Taub entered Chase's office and wachted his boss as he angryly gripped House's big ball. He was afraid to ask but was too curious not to at the same time. "What was that with Cuddy in there?" Taub asked quietly and Chase turned his attention to the older but smaller doctor. Chase raised his eyebrow, pretending not to know what Taub was talking about, but Taub didn't buy it. "You know what I mean Chase. What is between you and Cuddy?" He raisded his voice a bit and Chase's expresion changed in no time.  
"Even if there was something between me and Cuddy, it wouldn't be any of your business Dr. Taub." Chase shot back and turned to let Taub know that this conversation is over. But Taub never give up that easily.  
"I know something had happend Chase." Taub ignored Chase's signals and continued. "One minute you was fine and then you were like mindless. After you handed her the phone... The phone?" Taub tried to figure out what had exactly happend and Chase watched him with his best poker face. "You saw something in the phone right? Like some photos or some incriminating material, right?"  
Chase rubbed his face and inhaled deeply. "Believe me Taub, let it better be." he answered.

Both men turned to door when knock on it echoed and Cuddy stuck her head into the room. "Can I talk to you for a while?" She asked in soft voice watchnig Chase. Chase clenched his jaw but nodded and asked Taub to leave. Taub looked for any body signal but when both Chase and Cuddy watched him with curious glances, he left.

"I ... I wanted to apologize" Cuddy started unsurely.  
"For what?" Chase intrupted loudly "That you hid him for last six months and let everybody think he is dead? Oh, don't worry Cuddy. There is nothing to be sorry for." he waved his arm sarcasticaly and sat down to his chair.  
"I didn't hide him. I know about him for three days and believe me that my first reaction was alike yours." she explained and sad down on the opposite side of Chase's desk.  
"What?" Chase seemed stunned at the moment. "Three days? Really?"  
"Yeah, three days." Cuddy answered honestly and gave him reassurnig nod.  
"How did you found out?" Chase asked and leaned into his chair with arms crossed over his chest.  
"Friday evening there was knock on my doors. Okay it was actually Saturday. You know and his lovely timing. Anyway, it was two a.m. and when I opened the door and saw him there, it was like 'What the hell?'" Cuddy recounted and Chase listened to her carefully. Both of them didn't even noticed stares from three Chase's fellows. Cuddy wasn't talking loudly so they were clueless, what their boss and that woman were talking about. Adams tried to read their lips but unsuccesfully.  
"I thought I'm just dreaming. Okay, I wished to be dreaming. But he was real and... different. I let him in and he appologized." Cuddy chuckled. "House appologized for what he had done, can you imagine it?" Chase shook his head with light chuckle and Cuddy continued but skipped the part where she wanted to beat the hell out of House. "He appologized for the car accident and we talked for a while. Then he left and I thought about never talking to him again but... he really seemed different. I didn't know why but the next day I met with him in starbucks and then i Found out about Jeremy. House didn't know about him and when he drow home my nanny, he found out. Then he yelled at me for keeping secrets from him and I found out about Wilson. Why didn't you told me?" she asked but Chase was speechless. Hi didn't realized that Cuddy would not know. Cuddy and Wilson always used to be friends. Close friends and Chase had expected that when someone knew something about Wilson, right after House, it would be Cuddy. "I... I'm sorry. I thought you know." Chase said honestly and watched as Cuddy thought about something.  
"And... Where is House now?" he asked. It was actually quite interesting topic, how someone like House can live while he is officially death.  
"At the moment I would guess that he is trying to buy some clothes. I gave him money this morning" Cuddy smiled and Chase shot her curious gaze.  
"Hold on... You two are..."  
"He lives in my guest's room for now." Cuddy answered before he could complete his question. "I offered him to stay with us til he find some job. Honestly, can you imagine House living on his own. Wtihout job, money, Vicodone and Wilson?" she asked and they both chuckled at the idea.  
"No, I can't." Chase answered and rubbed his face. "Say hi to him. Now I'm sorry but I need to go. I have clinic duty." Chase stood up and Cuddy did as well.  
"I should go either. Thank you Chase." she huggeg him and left. Chase watched her go and then noticed the stares from his team. He shook his head in disbelieve and better headed for clinic.


End file.
